Because I Miss U
by Annishi Kiann Kim
Summary: Penyesalan selalu diakhir, kata seandainya tetap akan menjadi seandainya dan tidak akan pernah berubah. Kibum menyesali semua kebodohannya! Apa yang harus Kibum lakukan, agar bisa bersama sahabat yang dicintainya? Sedangkan gadis yang dicintai sudah menikah dan melupakannya? Sekuel "Regret" by Emon el /KiHyun Gs/ DLDR/ No Bash/ Silahkan Baca! DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN SELAMANYA
1. Chapter 1

**Because I Miss U (Sekuel Regret) Prolog**

 **KIHYUN (GS)**

 **Cast : Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **And**

 **Other**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku/ Typo/ DLDR/ No Bash/ Gs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~AnnishiKimki~**

Asklepios Klinik Barmberk, Hamburg, Jerman

Seorang namja dengan jas putihnya yang selalu ia pakai sebagai seragam hariannya saat sedang bekerja atau kita bisa menyebutnya sebagai dokter. Max, dokter ahli kejiwaan itu terlihat mengawasi seorang gadis dengan surai ikalnya yang bergerak searah arah angin yang bertiup.

Tak pernah sekalipun gadis itu merespon keberadaan Max yang duduk begitu dekat dengannya. Salah gadis itu bahkan seolah tak memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Gadis itu terlihat asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Seperti biasa kedatangannya selalu diawali dengan kata sapaan untuk menanyakan keadaan gadis cantik yang sudah sebulan ini menjadi pasiennya itu. Tak ada jawaban dan itu sudah biasa untuknya.

"Kau menggambar?" Sebuah pertanyaan basa-basi yang sudah Max tau jawabannya mengingat benda yang saat ini dibawa gadis itu. Sebuah pensil dan buku sketsa.

" Apa yang sedang kau gambar?" Lagi Max bertanya dan sama sekali tak ada respon. Gadis itu tetap bergeming.

" Itu siapa?"

" Kibum..."

Sebuah gumaman membuat Max terhenyak. Gadis itu meresponnya dan itu karena...

"Apa?"

" Kibum..."

Kembali Max mendengar nama itu. Ia tidak salah. Apakah Kibum adalah nama namja yang ada didalam sketsa? Apakah gangguan kejiwaan gadis dihadapannya ada hubungannya dengan nama itu. Setaunya trauma yang diderita gadis manis yang menjadi pasiennya tersebut dikarenakan keluarganya yang berantakan.

" Kibum..."

"Siapa Kibum?" Max mencoba bertanya namun hanya gumaman yang sama yang ia dapat.

" Kibum..."

" Apa dia Kibum?" Max menunjuk sketsa yang dipeluk gadis itu dan sekali lagi ia mendapat jawaban-

" Kibum..."

"Kibum sangat tampan." Puji Max mencoba pertanyaan lain.

"Kibum tampan." gumam gadis itu merespon pertanyaan Max.

Berhasil! Max tersenyum lebar menemukan metode apa yang nanti akan ia gunakan untuk menyembuhkan gadis itu dari penyakit kejiwaannya. Memancing gadis itu bicara, sekaligus menggali satu nama yang selalu digumamkan gadis tersebut, Kibum.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri toko-toko yang berjajar dipusat perbelanjaan. Kakinya berhenti sebentar disebuah toko perlengkapan bayi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk. Seorang pramuniaga terlihat mendekat untuk menanyakan apa yang dibutuhkannya.

Tersenyum menyaksikan betapa lucunya pakaian bayi yang berada dihadapannya. Dengan banyak gambar boneka dan bunga. Membayangkan kelak baju-baju itu akan pas dalam tubuh sang bayi. Semuanya terdiri dari warna biru dan pink. Dua warna yang diidentikan dengan warna laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Eh" Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi berucap saat sosok tampan yang begitu lama dirindukannya kini berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Sekali lagi pertanyaan itu mengalun. Kyuhyun tak tau harus harus bagaimana meresponnya. Jelas sekali yang dimaksud seseorang didepannya adalah jenis kelamin sang bayi yang akan ia belikan pakaian.

"A-apa? Tapi seolah ia tak paham dan bermaksud memperjelasnya. Kyuhyun merasa bodoh karenanya. Pertemuan tak terduga ini benar-benar ia tak memperkirakannya...

.

.

"Dia laki-laki yang sangat tampan. Lebih tampan dari sketsa yang selama ini eomma lihat"

"Kenapa dia tidak memanggil namaku eomma. Apa dia tak ingat lagi padaku?"

"Bukan dia yang tak ingat padamu. Tapi keadaan yang memaksanya untuk berbuat demikian"

"Dia melupakanku, benar-benar melupakanku!"

.

.

.

"Aku dengar dari Kyuhyun kalian bertemu dengan pria itu?"

"Ya"

"Eomma, jangan biarkan mereka bertemu hanya berdua saja. Atau Kyuhyun akan merusak apa yang sudah kita rencanakan"

.

.

TBC/DELETE

.

.

Sialan! Aku banyak utang publish new story again.

Ini prolog milik "Emon el" aku hanya bantu publish saja, lanjutannya minta ke Monell saja oke hehe takutnya kalau sekuelnya ini berada ditanganku akan ancur lebur dan berantakan, padahal Monell sendiri yang memintaku buat bikin sekuel regret huhuhuu

Kalau menurutku End saja oke, tidak usah pakai sekuel regret yaahhh. Aku udah ikhlas ff ini berakhir sad, biar saja sidatar ngenes dan menderita huhuhu siapa suruh ciuman mulu sama yeoja lain di depan istrinya sendiri huh

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review fanfic ini

Happy Kihyun Day buat KiHyun Shipper from Istri Kibummie yang paling cantik dan baik hati ini

Review please! Jangan jadi siders walaupun hanya kata "next" tapi lebih bagus lagi kalau review panjang lebar dan kasih kritik saran biar lebih baik dalam penulisannya dan nyaman buat dibaca.

Nb : Kibummie milik Ann hanya Suami Ann tidak dengan yang lain. Kalian cari yang lain nah jangan ganggu rumah tangga Ann dan Kibummie. Bye hehehe

See you next chapter! Lanjut tidaknya tergantung review kalian hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Because I Miss U (Chapter 1)**

 **KIHYUN (GS)**

 **Cast : Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **And**

 **Other**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku/ Typo/ DLDR/ GS/ No Bash**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~AnnishiKimki~**

 **'** _ **Maafkan aku Kibum, aku juga tidak tau kalau Kyuhyun akan keluar rumah sakit hari ini. Ayahnya meminta ijin langsung kepada kepala rumah sakit untuk membawa Kyuhyun menjalani pengobatan diluar negeri'**_

.

 _'Nona Kyuhyun sudah dibawa pergi oleh tuan besar sejak satu jam yang lalu'_

 _'Pergi kemana?'_

 _'Jerman.'_

Langkah Kibum terseok menyusuri jalanan sepi didekat kompleks rumahnya. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga membawanya kesebuah taman yang masih berada dikawasan kompleks.

Taman yang juga pernah menjadi saksi pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun. Taman yang terlalu banyak memberikan kenangan pada keduanya dan taman yang membuat mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain hingga menjadikan keduanya bersahabat.

Flashback On

Sore itu setelah mereka puas tertawa bersama Kibum urung untuk pergi kelapangan sepak bola. Dia membawa Kyuhyun kesebuah taman, mendudukkan gadis kecil itu dan memeriksa kondisi lutut Kyuhyun yang terluka akibat terjatuh dari sepeda.

Kibum menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tetap disana sementara anak itu berlari entah kemana. Namun lima menit Kemudian Kibum sudah kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K ditangannya. Kibum kemudian membersihkan luka yang ada dilutut Kyuhyun sambil meniupnya karena melihat gadis kecil itu yang terus meringis.

" Menangislah jika ini terasa sakit." Kibum menawarkan solusi karena kasihan melihat Kyuhyun yang sok kuat.

" Anni, ini tidak sakit." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat karena tidak ingin dianggap lemah oleh bocah tampan yang sedang mengobati kakinya itu.

" Selesai..." Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya setelah berhasil memasang plester, menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang duduk dibangku taman membuat gadis kecil itu tersenyum malu-malu.

" Terima kasih." Lirihnya sambil menunduk masih menahan malu membuat Kibum semakin gemas saja.

" Kau manis sekali." Kibum akhirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembem Kyuhyun lalu dia teruskan dengan mengacak surai ikal Kyuhyun membuat gadis kecil itu merengut lucu.

Flashback Off

Duduk dikursi yang sama, Kibum membuka lembar demi lembar buku sketsa milik Kyuhyun yang berhasil dia minta dari kepala pelayan Shin. Saat Kibum datang untuk menemui Kyuhyun sebelum sahabatnya itu benar-benar dibawa pergi oleh ayahnya, Shindong memang sedang membereskan barang-barang nona mudanya itu.

Salah satunya adalah buku sketsa yang sekarang berada ditangan Kibum. Buku sketsa yang menggambarkan keadaan dan kondisi Kyuhyun yang dirasakannya selama ini. Kibum benar-benar bodoh dan hanya bisa menyesalinya.

Kibum terlambat. Kyuhyun sudah pergi tanpa Kibum sempat melihatnya. Jadi ketika Kibum melihat sketsa itu dia langsung memintanya pada kepala pelayan Shin dan syukurnya namja gempal itu mengijinkannya.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Kibum tak mendapati Kyuhyun menggambar sketsa. Terakhir kali yang Kibum ingat Kyuhyun membuat sketsa bunga matahari. Ketika Kibum bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun tidak membuat bunga mawar saja.

Bukankan kebanyakan wanita sangat menyukai bunga yang penuh duri pada bagian batangnya itu. Jawaban Kyuhyun saat itu sungguh membuat Kibum ingin tertawa.

" _Aku menyukai kuaci, Kibum. Bukan duri."_

Sebenarnya Kibum tau bukan itu alasan Kyuhyun menyukai bunga matahari. Gadis itu berharap kehadirannya bisa menjadi matahari bagi kedua orangtuanya. Kyuhyun ingin menjadi sumber kehangatan bagi hubungan ayah dan ibunya yang sudah mendingin. Tapi nyatanya matahari itu kini telah redup. Bahkan gadis itu tak mampu untuk menjadi matahari bagi dirinya sendiri.

Halaman demi halaman mulai Kibum buka. Rasa bersalahnya semakin besar ketika melihat hampir seluruh bagian sketsa yang Kyuhyun buat. Sketsa itu mewakili semua peristiwa dan perasaan Kyuhyun. Dimulai dari gambar dua orang dewasa dengan tanduk dikepala mereka masing-masing.

Dua orang dewasa yang saling melempar tatapan tajamnya serta seorang gadis kecil yang meringkuk diujung tangga lantai dua. Kibum yakin gadis kecil itu adalah Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya. Adalagi sketsa-sketsa lainya. Kyuhyun yang meringkuk dibalik lemari, Kyuhyun yang bersembunyi didalam kamar mandi, Kyuhyun yang menangis dibalik selimutnya dan sketsa-sketsa lainya yang seolah menceritakan betapa menderita dan ketakutannya Kyuhyun saat itu.

Kibum berhenti membalik disalah satu sketsa yang mana menampilkan adegan pembullyan pelajar. Dia menajamkan penglihatannya dibalik kacamata minusnya dan...

Oh Tuhan, apa ini. Kibum merasa bodoh, sahabat macam apa dia. Bahkan selama ini Kyuhyun menjadi korban bully pun dia tidak tau.

Sesak...!

Dadanya begitu sesak hanya untuk satu tarikan nafas saja. Kibum seolah lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas. Kibum tak berani lagi untuk melihat sketsa lainya tapi ia harus. Dan nyatanya dia kembali harus menyesal setelah melihat halaman-halaman selanjutnya. memperkenalkan Ren pada Kyuhyun hingga nampak gurat kecewa diwajah gadis itu. Kibum tidak buta untuk menyimpulkan Kyuhyun menyukainya.

Berlanjut dan terus berlanjut pada Kyuhyun yang mendorong Ren hingga Ren terjatuh. Saat itu Kibum sangat kecewa dengan tindakan Kyuhyun tapi melihat lagi step by step kenapa sampai Kyuhyun melakukan itu membuat Kibum lagi-lagi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dialah penyebab semuanya.

Semua tergambar jelas disana, termasuk saat Kibum menolak menemani Kyuhyun kerumah sakit hingga Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menemui dokter Lee Donghae seorang diri serta scene ketika Kyuhyun menunggunya didalam kamarnya dan berakhir kecewa karena dirinya yang ternyata pulang dengan membawa Ren kerumahnya.

Terakhir yang membuat Kibum shock adalah sketsa ketika dirinya yang sedang berciuman dengan Ren didalam kamarnya berlatar seorang gadis dibalik jendela yang menatap berkaca kearah mereka.

"Itu Kyuhyun." Gumamnya tak percaya. Sekali lagi oksigen seakan menolak untuk dihirupnya membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak hingga dia tak mampu lagi untuk bernafas.

Seolah belum puas menyiksanya sketsa-sketsa selanjutnya justru kian membuat perih dadanya. Sekembalinya Kyuhyun dari rumahnya gadis itu meringkuk dipojokan kamarnya dengan memeluk lututnya menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

Disamping kakinya nampak sebuah buku dan pensil yang Kibum yakini sebagai buku sketsa. Kyuhyun melukis semuanya. Sketsa terakhir justru terlihat seolah mengejek Kibum yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Sketsa Kyuhyun dengan banyak butir anti depresan ditanggannya hingga terakhir gadis itu menutup matanya. Seakan menjadi jelas, Kyuhyun telah merencanakan semuanya. Tentang kematiannya meski mungkin itu semua diluar kesadarannya...

Kibum menutup lembar terakhir sketsanya. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan airmatanya jatuh tanpa bisa dicegahnyam Dipeluknya buku sketsa milik Kyuhyun seolah itu adalah Kyuhyunnya. "Mianhae...mianhae." hanya kata maaf yang terus dilafalkannya.

.

~AnnishiKimki~

.

 **8 tahun kemudian**

" Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa putra nyonya Kim yang akhir-akhir ini selalu beliau ceritakan padaku adalah dirimu."

"Dan aku juga tidak menyangka kalau dokter yang ditemui ibuku selama ini ternyata dirimu."

Takdir telah mempertemukan kembali dua orang berstatus sebagai mantan kekasih itu disebuah rumah sakit swasta di Seoul. Kim Kibum menemui seorang dokter kecantikan atas suruhan ibunya untuk mengambil sebuah pesanan yang entah apa Kibum tak tau.

Dokter kecantikan itu tidak lain adalah Ren. Ya, Ren yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasih Kibum ketika mereka masih duduk dibangku kelas 3 senior high school. Meski hubungan mereka tidak berlangsung dalam waktu yang lama.

Hari itu tepat setelah kelulusan sekolah, Ren memutuskan jalinan cintanya bersama Kibum dengan alasan tak akan sanggup untuk menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Alasan palsu yang Kibum tau sebenarnya tapi dia menerimanya. Ren terlalu baik menurutnya hingga Kibum tak sanggup untuk menyakitinya hanya dengan sebuah kata perpisahan darinya.

Akan tetapi kata terima kasih dan maaf dari Kibum setelah gadis itu memutuskannya sudah cukup menyakiti perasaannya. Kibum tak akan sanggup membagi hatinya dan Ren tau itu.

Bagaimana Kibum seperti orang yang kehilangan separuh jiwanya ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Kibum hidup tapi seolah telah mati. Jiwanya hampa tanpa Kyuhyun. Dan Ren bersyukur hari itu dia memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Kibum meski gadis itu benar-benar mencintai pria datar itu.

Kibum yang terlambat menyadari perasaannya pada sahabatnya sendiri membuat Ren menyadari satu hal. Kibum tidak pernah mencintainya. Itulah sebabnya kata pertama yang keluar setelah dia mencampakkan Kibum adalah kata maaf dan terima kasih. Maaf karena tak bisa mencintaimu. Maaf karena tak bisa membagi cintaku dan terima kasih karena telah melepasku.

" Jadi, apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Ren bertanya tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun setelah memberikan pesanan ibunya pada Kibum. Sebuah bungkusan dalam tas berukuran kecil. Kyuhyun, Seseorang yang sangat Kibum rindukan.

" Belum." Jawab Kibum sambil meletakkan pesanan ibunya disebelah kakinya.

" Maaf, aku turut menyesal. Apa sebaiknya kuterima saja saran dari ibumu waktu itu yang ingin menjodohkan kita?" ujar Ren bercanda.

Dokter cantik itu terkekeh melihat reaksi Kibum yang seolah tidak terima dengan ide itu.

" Ah..." sekarang Kibum tau apa maksud ibunya menyuruh dia mengambil pesanan itu. Kim Heechul ingin menjodohkannya lagi ternyata.

Lagi? Ya, Kim Heechul memang berulang kali berusaha mencari pasangan untuk putra semata wayangnya yang dianggapnya tidak laku itu. Meski sebenarnya wanita cantik itu tau alasan mengapa Kibum tak laku-laku (Karena Kibummie sudah memiliki istri yaitu Annishi) huh

" Apa ibumu sering melakukan itu?" Tanya dokter cantik itu setelah mendengar decakan Kibum. Kibum membalasnya hanya dengan mengedikkan bahunya.

" Begitulah."

" Dia hanya seorang ibu yang terlalu mencemaskan putranya karena terus hidup dalam penyesalan masa lalu." Tutur Ren bijak. Hal itu membuat Kibum diam.

Membicarakan Kyuhyun hanya akan membuat luka lamanya yang tak pernah kering terbuka lagi. Kibum merindukannya, sungguh-sungguh merindukan Kyuhyun. Perasaan itu bisa Ren lihat dengan sangat jelas pada netra yang mulai meredup itu.

" Aku harus pergi." Pamit Kibum berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

" Terima kasih." Ucapnya dan berlalu dari ruangan dokter yang merangkap sebagai mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sementara Ren tersenyum kecut melihat kepergian Kibum. Dia pernah berharap bisa dipertemukan lagi dengan cinta pertamanya dan melanjutkan hubungan tanpa bayang-bayang orang ketiga. Sekarang dia tau itu tidak mungkin.

" Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar melupakanmu."

Seperti halnya Ren yang berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kibum, pria itupun sama. Kibum berharap takdir mempertemukan kembali dirinya dengan Kyuhyun dan memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk bersama.

Pertemuannya dengan Ren yang bisa dibilang tanpa sengaja lewat ibunya membawa harapan baru kelak mungkin Kyuhyun juga akan muncul dihadapannya seperti sebuah magic. Adaikan keajaiban seperti itu ada dan Kibum ingin sekali mempercayainya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melewati sebuah taman bermain yang masih ada dilingkungan dirumah sakit. Diantara banyaknya pasien anak yang sedang bermain Kibum bisa melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kyuhyun..."

Angin membawa gumaman rindu itu sampai pada sipemilik nama. Gadis itu menoleh mendapati seorang namja tampan yang sedang melihat kearahnya. Untuk beberapa saat kedua netra itu saling beradu seolah menyelami seberapa dalam perasaan masing-masing.

Tubuh Kibum membeku bahkan ketika gadis itu tersenyum sambil berjalan kearahnya pun ia masih terdiam ditempat dengan wajah bodohnya. Senyum yang sudah sangat lama tak dilihatnya. Senyum manis itu sudah kembali seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu.

Gadis itu semakin mendekat membuat jantung Kibum berpacu lebih cepat dari semestinya seakan ingin meledak. Mendekat...terus mendekat dan melewatinya begitu saja. Rasa terkejut berganti menjadi pias saat didengarnya-

"Maaf, apa aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama?"

Suara namja lain terdengar ditelinganya. Kibum memutar tubuhnya dan saat itulah dia melihat Kyuhyunnya-bahkan entah sejak kapan Kibum mengklaim Kyuhyun sebagai miliknya sedang menggelayut dilengan kekar namja dengan setelan jas berwarna putih itu. Seorang dokter dan Kyuhyun seolah tidak mengenalinya.

" Hei, jangan berlari Kyu. Pelan-pelan saja nanti kau menyakiti uri baby." Laki-laki itu berusaha menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya ingin mengejar sesuatu. Setelahnya ia mengelus sayang perut datar Kyuhyun entah apa maksudnya.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan sambil bergandengan tangan. Sesekali namja itu menggodanya membuat Kyuhyun merajuk. Mereka terlihat seperti suami istri yang sedang berbahagia.

Terlambat...

Semuanya terasa terlambat baginya. Penyesalan selalu berada diakhir. Dan kata seandainya akan terus menjadi seandainya seolah tanpa memiliki makna. Kibum harus belajar untuk melupakan. Melupakan Kyuhyun meski itu sungguh tak akan mudah untuknya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chapter 1 aku copas sebagian scene terakhir dari fanfic si "Emon el " agar nyambung ke next chapter dengan versiku sendiri dan untuk sekedar mengingatkan atau kalau tidak baca ulang punyanya si Emon oke, biar tidak mupeng hehehe (aku belum nulis samasekali di chapter ini jadi jangan salah paham) hehe

Monell kau jahat sekali padaku, sudah tau aku banyak utang ff malah ditambah mulu huh belum lagi aku masih kesel sama sidatar, gara-gara kelakuan suami datarku itu sukses meruntuhkan imajinasi dalam otakku tentang Kibummie yang hebat tampan dan jenius hah

.

Buat fict "Ikemen" sepertinya Ann tidak akan lanjut, karena Ann benar-benar tidak mendapatkan feel karakter Kibum yang hebat dalam Ikemen si Ka ( Salahkan saja sidatar yang tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya dengan menghancurkan imajinasi Ann dalam membangun karakter dia yang super power, dengan kemunculan dirinya dalam MV Parodi Goong bersama Mak Heechul #Ngakak sumpah dan sampe sekarang Ann masih terbayang2 wajah bodoh dan idiotnya suami datar Ann waktu memerankan Putra Mahkota Lee Shin hahaha ) maaf ya!

Mungkin kalo Ann lanjut fict Ikemen, tidak dengan sekuelnya tapi akan Ann buat cerita yang berbeda tapi tetap pake cast Ikemen punya si Ka tapi bukan Sekuelnya. Maafkan Ann yang tidak bertanggung jawab ato memutuskan hal sesuka hatinya Ann sendiri. Maaf ya teman-teman, Ann juga tdk mau buat kalian kecewa karena tidak sama feelnya seperti punya si Ka. #Mian

Dan fict "Ikemen" tidak akan Ann hapus tapi akan tetap lanjut dengan versi Ann sendiri dan tidak akan buat sekuel Ikemen (anggap saja Ann, pinjem cast si Ka) maafkan Ann ya Ka sudah menghancurkan fict Cetar Membahanamu hehehe.

.

Review Please! Walaupun kata "Next" jangan jadi siders ya, biar kami sebagai author semangat buat lanjutin fict nya hehehe

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan review hehe

Happy Kihyun Day From Istri Kibummie yang paling cantik, imut dan baik hati ini hohoho

( Ann tidak ikut Event Kihyun, jadi Ann publish bulan ini karena Ann mau fokus pada pair Ki-Ann hehehe ) dan kalo tidak suka Pair Ki-Ann abaikan saja oke karena itu buat hiburan Ann sendiri hehe

 **Nb : Kibummie Suami Nishi! tidak ada yang lain huhu**

See you next chapter! Lanjutannya nanti setelah Nishi baikan dengan Suami Datar Nishi dulu yaaaa hehehe doain agar Nishi cepat baikan sama Kibummie biar sekuel regret cepet dapat ide dan update hohoho


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Because I Miss U ( Ch 2 )**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **And**

 **Other Cast**

 **.**

 **Warning : Gs/ Bahasa tidak baku/ Typo/ DLDR/ No Bash**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~AnnishiKimki~**

Kibum merenung seorang diri di Kamar Mewahnya tanpa penerangan dan hanya ada kegelapan di sekitarnya. Seperti hati dan hidupnya yang sudah tidak ada cahaya di dalamnya. Yang ada hanya gelap dan gelap, selama 8 tahun Kibum hidup seperti orang mati karena Mataharinya telah meninggalkan dirinya tanpa kabar dan membuat dirinya hidup seolah mati.

Setelah melihat Kyuhyun dengan seorang namja asing yang tidak dikenalinya di halaman Rumah Sakit yang sepertinya juga seorang dokter di Rumah Sakit itu dilihat dari Jas dokter yang dikenakannya. Mereka bergandengan tangan mesra dan sepertinya mereka sangat bahagia.

Siapakah Pria itu? Apa Pria itu suami Kyuhyun? Apa Kyuhyun melupakannya dan tidak mengingatnya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah, yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar membenci dirinya, hingga tega meninggalkannya dengan sejuta perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan dalam hidupnya. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun sedang_

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Kibum benar-benar frustasi dan ingin berteriak kalau semua yang dilihatnya tadi hanyalah mimpi dan tidak benar. Kyuhyun miliknya dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap menjadi milik Kim Kibum.

Tidak peduli Kyuhyun sudah menikah dan memiliki suami bahkan akan segera memiliki anak. Dia harus merebut Kyuhyun dari Pria itu. Jika perlu Kibum akan membunuh suami Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun kembali padanya.

Menyeringai dalam kegelapan, Kibum menemukan cara agar Kyuhyun kembali padanya. Kibum yakin rencananya akan berhasil dan membuat Kyuhyun kembali padanya.

"Kau Milikku Cho Kyuhyun hanya Milik Kim Kibum." Desis Kibum berbahaya dengan mata yang menatap tajam ke arah pigura besar yang menampilkan gambar yeoja dan namja di dalamnya dengan pakaian pengantin.

~AnnishiKimki~

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyuhyun." Tanya Changmin khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat pucat.

"Hm, Aku baik-baik saja!

"Kau pucat, apa kau sudah minum obatmu? Apa kau_"

"Changmin cukup! Aku baik-baik saja." Potong Kyuhyun cepat.

Menghela napas pasrah "baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, apalagi sekarang kau sedang_"

"Ne ne ne Dokter Shim yang terhormat." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Changmin lagi dan membuat Changmin berdecak kesal. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun setelahnya.

Kyuhyun bersandar dalam dasbord bednya, sambil memikirkan pertemuan tidak terduganya dengan Kibum. Kibum sahabatnya, orang yang dicintainya dan orang yang memberi luka yang begitu dalam padanya.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun meneteskan airmatanya, airmata kerinduan pada sahabatnya, airmata kesedihan dan airmata kebahagian setelah 8 tahun tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan Kyuhyun sadar jikalau dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa bersama Kibum.

Hubungan dirinya dengan Kibum sahabatnya, sudah berakhir 8 tahun yang lalu. Setelah Kibum pergi dari hidupnya, menyerah padanya, meninggalkan dirinya dan tidak peduli padanya serta tidak pernah menyadari perasaannya.

Saat Kibum membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri dengan luka yang sangat besar, luka karena Kibum tidak mempercayai dirinya. Luka karena Kibum lebih percaya pada Ren kekasihnya yang baru dikenalnya waktu sekolah high school. Dibanding dirinya yang sudah lama dikenalnya dan menjadi sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar terluka saat itu dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat. Matahari yang selalu diharapkan dan di nantikan selama ini yang akan menjadi cahaya yang terang dalam hidupnya, yang penuh dengan kegelapan pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya, apalagi dia melihat pancaran kekecewaan dalam mata Kibum untuk dirinya.

Kyuhyun kalut dan ia benar-benar depresi, semua orang meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri tanpa mempedulikan perasaannya dan kehidupannya. Karena tidak tahan dengan keadaan yang dialaminya selama ini, Kyuhyun memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya yang menyedihkan dengan menenggak pil anti depresinya satu botol sekaligus.

Mengingat masalalu dirinya yang kelam, benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun lelah dan merasakan sakit itu lagi. Padahal selama ini Kyuhyun berusaha melupakan semuanya, melupakan masalalu yang sangat kelam dan melupakan Kibum cinta pertama dan sahabatnya yang tidak akan pernah Kyuhyun miliki dalam hidupnya.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur, karena terlalu lelah berpikir dan mengingat masalalunya yang ingin dilupakannya. Lagipula Kyuhyun sudah mengantuk karena efek obat yang diminumnya tadi. Kyuhyun berharap semoga dirinya akan selalu bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya yang sekarang.

~AnnishiKimki~

Pagi menjelang, Kyuhyun masih meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalnya tanpa mempedulikan bias cahaya yang masuk dalam celah jendela kamarnya. Karena efek obat dan kelelahan mungkin hingga menyebabkan dirinya menjadi pemalas seperti ini. Biasanya Kyuhyun selalu bangun pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Shim Changmin.

Changmin datang ke kamar Kyuhyun lengkap dengan pakaian kerja yang rapi, dengan membawa sarapan pagi untuk Tuan Putri yang masih tidur dengan nyamannya. Dan dia tidak tega membangunkan Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap dengan mimpi indahnya. Changmin mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut dengan tatapan sayangnya tanpa membuat Kyuhyun terbangun karena olahnya.

Changmin mengetahuinya, mengetahui semua yang terjadi dengan masalalu Kyuhyun yang kelam, ia ingin membuat Kyuhyun bahagia dan menjadikan dirinya sandaran untuk Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun sangat berharga dalam hidupnya dan dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun melukai atau menyakiti Kyuhyun. Tidak! Selama Shim Changmin masih hidup. Apalagi kemarin dirinya melihat dan bertemu secara tak langsung dengan Pria yang membuat Kyuhyunnya menderita.

 _ **~Flashback On~**_

 **Jerman, Asklepios Klinik Barmberk, Hamburg**

Seorang dokter muda tampan dan jenius, dirinya baru saja mendapatkan gelar S2 jurusan Psikolog dari Harvard University dengan lulusan terbaik di usianya ke 21th sebut saja namanya Max atau nama Koreanya Shim Changmin.

Setelah lulus dari sekolahnya Shim Changmin mendapatkan beberapa tawaran dari berbagai Rumah Sakit di Dunia. Tapi Max memutuskan bekerja di Rumah Sakit Jerman dan hari ini adalah hari pertama dirinya bekerja disana dan mendapatkan pasien pertamanya.

Pasien pertama yang sangat manis menurutnya, dengan wajah chubby kulit putih pucat serta mata selelehan karamel yang menatap kosong padanya serta tangan yang tidak pernah berhenti untuk melukis sketsa gambar seorang pria.

Mencoba berkomunikasi dengan pasien manisnya ini, Max memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bahasa Korea yang lancar karena sebelumnya dia sudah membaca biodata lengkap pasien manisnya itu serta dirinya juga masih berdarah Korea.

"Hei Kyuhyun-ah bagaimana kabarmu?" Ucap Max mencoba berkomunikasi dengan sang pasien.

"Gambar Sketsamu bagus!" Ucapnya lagi yang tidak pernah di hiraukan Kyuhyun.

"Namja itu siapa?" Tidak menyerah dan terus berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Kyuhyun. Mencoba dan mencoba sampai akhirnya_

"Kibum." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan

"Ne." Memperjelas jika dirinya tidak salah dengar kalau Kyuhyun menanggapi ucapannya.

"Kibum." Gumam Kyuhyun

"Kibum?" Ucap Max

"Kibum." Masih dengan gumaman

"Siapa Kibum?" Tanyanya lagi

"Kibum." Masih menyebut nama Kibum

"Apa namja di dalam sketsamu itu yang bernama Kibum?"

"Kibum." Sahut Kyuhyun lirih

"Kibum tampan!" Mencoba mengganti pertanyaannya dan_

"Kibum tampan." Ucap Kyuhyun menanggapi pertanyaannya.

Berhasil ! Max tersenyum dan ia telah menemukan cara untuk membuat pasien manisnya sembuh dengan cepat dan cara itu menggunakan nama Kibum. Mungkin pemilik nama itu orang yang sangat berarti bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun harus sembuh, menurutnya yeoja itu tidak seharusnya mengalami semua ini. Max akan melakukan apapun untuk kesembuhan Kyuhyun pasien manisnya.

 _ **Flashback Off~**_

Masih dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun sebagai dokter dan pasien. Max atau Changmin dikejutkan dengan suara Kyuhyun yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Changmin."

"Ne!" Ucap Changmin dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

Mendengus dan menghela napas "Kau melamun." Tanya Kyuhyun

"Anni." Bantahnya cepat dan menimbulkan tatapan menyelidik Kyuhyun padanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada!" Changmin acuh

"Cepat makan sarapanmu! Aku berangkat sekarang sudah terlambat dan bukankah kau akan membeli perlengkapan bayi hari ini. Apa perlu aku temani?" Ucap Changmin panjang lebar

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri. Sudah sana cepat berangkat." Santai Kyuhyun sambil mendorong Changmin dari ranjangnya.

"Arra arra, aku berangkat. Hati-hati dirumah dan jangan sampai kelelahan, aku tidak mau terjadi ap_"

"Siap !" Potong Kyuhyun cepat sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Kyuhyun bosan karena selalu mendapatkan ceramah pidato dan petuah dari tiang berjalan di depannya ini.

Mendengus dan beranjak dari ranjang Kyuhyun setelahnya, tidak lupa mencium kening Kyuhyun lembut dan mengacak surai hitam panjangnya pelan. Kemudian pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun untuk berangkat ke RS.

"Changmin-ah." Panggil Kyuhyun sebelum Changmin menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" Menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum merekahnya dan Changmin balas tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun bahagia seperti ini.

"Ne istriku." Menanggapi santai kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Suami tiangnya yang menurutnya lucu. Dan setelahnya memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan Changmin padanya dengan perasaan bahagia.

~AnnishiKimki~

Kibum sedang berada di Pusat perbelanjaan miliknya sendiri, karena ada masalah di Mall tersebut dan dia harus turun tangan langsung untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan tanpa sengaja matanya melihat seorang gadis manis yang sangat ia rindukan berada dalam Mall ini dan menuju ke arah tempat perlengkapan pakaian bayi.

Tanpa basa-basi Kibum langsung masuk ke toko itu dan menyusul Kyuhyun disana. Tanpa menyadari keberadaan Kibum dibelakangnya, Kyuhyun masih asyik dan memilih-milih pakaian bayi tersebut dengan senyum bahagia.

Kibum masih Mengamati dan memandangi Kyuhyun dalam diam tanpa berniat menegur atau menyapa Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya pelayan di toko tersebut menghampiri Kibum dan bertanya apakah ada yang bisa dibantu. Dan Kibum hanya mengangkat tangannya pertanda menyuruh pelayan itu diam dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang bermaksud mencari pelayan toko tersebut dan tanpa sengaja matanya bertubrukan dengan mata hitam sekelam malam yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini dan tiba-tiba dadanya merasa sesak saat Kibum menghampirinya.

Dan_

"Perempuan atau Laki-laki?" Kibum bertanya dan menatapnya datar setelah berada disampingnya.

Kyuhyun diam dan tidak tahu apa maksud pertanyaan Kibum dan hanya menatap Kibum dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Anakmu laki-laki atau perempuan." Jelas Kibum spesifik melihat Kyuhyun yang kebingungan.

"Eh." Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kyuhyun mendadak blank dengan pertanyaan Kibum.

"Kurasa pakaian ini cocok untuk anakmu nanti." Jelas Kibum sambil menyerahkan beberapa pasang baju untuk anaknya Kyuhyun.

"Eh." Hanya itulah jawaban yang terpikir di otak Kyuhyun

"Selamat atas kehamilanmu." Ucap Kibum datar dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelahnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

Kibum tidak kuat berada di samping Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi dan mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang akan mengatakan kalau dirinya sangat bahagia dengan pernikahannya.

Sakit_

Kibum merasa sakit saat Kyuhyun memandangnya seperti tidak mengenali dirinya dan bahkan terkesan membenci dan melupakannya. Apalagi sekarang Kyuhyun sedang hamil dan sangat bahagia atas kehamilannya itu.

Kibum sadar, ia tidak berhak bersama Kyuhyun dan mungkin Kibum akan melupakan Kyuhyun sahabatnya maupun cintanya.

Kibum hanya ingin Kyuhyun bahagia, ia tidak mau merusak kebahagian Kyuhyun dengan suaminya. Dan ia akan membatalkan semua rencananya untuk merebut Kyuhyun dari suaminya.

Kibum memutuskan untuk pergi dari hidup Kyuhyun_

Kyuhyun berhak bahagia tanpa dirinya_

Karena Kim Kibum tidak akan pernah bisa bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Takdir tidak akan pernah mengijinkan dirinya bersama dengan Kyuhyunnya. Mungkin ini Karma yang harus Kibum terima karena sudah membuat sahabat yang di cintainya menderita.

Semuanya sudah terlambat, karena kebodohan dan keegoisan dirinya sendiri. Dia kehilangan sahabat yang sangat dicintainya dan Kibum harus menerima hukuman itu.

Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat kepergian Kibum dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan tanpa terasa airmatanya menetes kala melihat punggung Kibum yang semakin menjauh dan tanpa menengok lagi ke arahnya. Mendadak Kyuhyun merasakan sakit itu lagi, sakit karena ditinggal Kibum.

Kyuhyun tidak mau kehilangan Kibum lagi dan_

"Hiks Kibum hiks hiks Kibum." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil terisak

Kemudian berlari keluar mencari dan menyusul Kibum yang sudah menjauh darinya. Berharap ia bisa bertemu dan berbicara padanya kembali.

Kyuhyun terus mencari keberadaan Kibum di seluruh area Mall tapi tidak bisa menemukan Kibum di tempat itu dan Kibum seperti hilang ditelan bumi tanpa jejak.

Dan_

Kibum pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk kedua kalinya tanpa pamit dan salam perpisahan.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Sudah Ann rela fanfic ini berakhir Sad! Biar saja Kyuhyun bersama Changmin #tertawanista

Biar Kibummie bersama Ann saja #modus hohoho

Monell~ Ann beneran lebih memilih fanfic ini Sad Ending loh dibanding Happy Ending kekekeke #Kamu rela bukan kalau akhirnya Ann buat Skuelnya Sad Ending juga hahaha

Punyamu Kibum yang menderita sekarang Kyuhyun yang Ann buat menderita (Jadi Adil Bukan) biar mereka sama-sama menderita hahahahaa

Review Please! Jika banyak yang review mungkin Ann bakal lanjut dan membuat sekuel ini penuh kejutan hehehe

Tapi terserah kalian juga sich, Ann tidak memaksa dan_

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan review fanficku ini.

Happy KiHyun Day buat KiHyun Shipper

.

 **With love**

 **AnnishiKimki Istri KibummieXD (Jangan protes bagian ini) kkkk**


	4. Chapter 4

**T** **itle : Because I Miss U (Ch 3)**

 **KiHyun (Gs) slight ChangKyu**

 **Main Cast**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **And**

 **Other**

 **.**

 **Warning : Gs/ Bahasa Tidak Baku/ Typo/ DLDR/ No Bash/ Di sarankan baca Author Note dulu dan jangan buru-buru close saat bertemu kata "TBC" atau "END" mungkin ada informasi penting disana kkkk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~AnnishiKimki~**

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri toko-toko yang berjajar dipusat perbelanjaan. Kakinya berhenti sebentar disebuah toko perlengkapan bayi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk. Seorang pramuniaga terlihat mendekat untuk menanyakan apa yang dibutuhkannya.

Tersenyum menyaksikan betapa lucunya pakaian bayi yang berada dihadapannya. Dengan banyak gambar boneka dan bunga. Membayangkan kelak baju-baju itu akan pas dalam tubuh sang bayi. Semuanya terdiri dari warna biru dan pink. Dua warna yang diidentikan dengan warna laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya sosok laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya

"Eh" Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi berucap saat sosok tampan yang begitu lama dirindukannya kini berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Sekali lagi pertanyaan itu mengalun. Kyuhyun tak tau harus harus bagaimana meresponnya. Jelas sekali yang dimaksud seseorang didepannya adalah jenis kelamin sang bayi yang akan ia belikan pakaian.

"A-apa? Tapi seolah ia tak paham dan bermaksud memperjelasnya. Kyuhyun merasa bodoh karenanya. Pertemuan tak terduga ini benar-benar ia tak memperkirakannya...

"Anakmu laki-laki atau perempuan." Tanya laki-laki yang tak lain dan bukan adalah Kibum dengan pertanyaan yang lebih spesifik.

Kibum tidak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun berada di Mall yang sama dengannya yang sedang bermasalah dan Kibum harus menyelesaikannya. Kyuhyun memasuki toko perlengkapan bayi.

Dan Kibum langsung mengikuti Kyuhyun berada dan masuk keruang perlengkapan bayi. Disana Kibum hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun dalam diam dan tidak sengaja mata mereka bertemu.

Saling bertatapan dan menyelami mata lawannya masing-masing. Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun dan bertanya jenis anak yang dikandung Kyuhyun. Setelahnya Kibum pergi dari Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan perasaan terluka untuk kedua kalinya oleh orang yang sama.

"Hiks Kibum hiks hiks Kibum." Isak Kyuhyun menggumamkan nama Kibum.

Setelahnya Kyuhyun berlari dan keluar mencari keberadaan Kibum. Tapi Kibum sudah tidak ada dan Kibum benar-benar membencinya dan mungkin tidak akan pernah peduli lagi dengannya.

~AnnishiKimki~

Kyuhyun pulang kerumahnya di kawasan PyeongCang-dong tempat ia dan keluarganya pindah ke Korea setelah 8 tahun tinggal di Jerman.

Masih dengan mata merah karena menangis, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan disana dia mendapati ibu tiri baik hatinya yang bernama Leeteuk sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamu sambil membaca majalah.

Kyuhyun menghampiri ibunya dan menghambur ke pelukan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun sangat meyayangi wanita itu melebihi ibu kandungnya sendiri. Karena Leeteuk lebih mengerti dirinya dibanding siapapun.

"Kenapa sayang." Sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sayang.

"Umma hiks umma." Isak Kyuhyun pada ibunya. Sekarang Kyuhyun lebih bisa sedikit terbuka tentang perasaannya.

"Kibum_" gumam Kyuhyun masih terisak

"Kibum! Wae?" Tanya ibunya tidak mengerti

"Aku bertemu dengannya umma."

"Dimana?" Leeteuk terkejut tentu saja, tidak menyangka mereka akan bertemu secepat ini.

"Di Mall saat membeli perlengkapan bayi." Ucap Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap ibunya sendu.

"Lalu apa yang dia lakukan? hingga membuatmu menangis seperti ini." Tanya Leeteuk tidak suka karena Kibumlah salah satunya penyebab anak manisnya menderita dan depresi.

"Tidak ada! Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Leeteuk hanya diam setelahnya, dan_

"Dia laki-laki yang sangat tampan. Lebih tampan dari sketsa yang selama ini eomma lihat dan semakin tampan setelah 8 tahun tidak bertemu dengannya." Kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saat melihat sosok Kibum yang sekarang.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Leeteuk pura-pura antusias mendengarkan Kyuhyun. Karena ia tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun sedih saat melihat dirinya tidak suka tentang sosok Kibum.

"Hm dia sangat tampan Umma, lebih tampan saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil mengingat wajah tampan Kibum

"Benarkah sayang."

"Hm, tapi kenapa dia tidak memanggil namaku eomma. Apa dia tak ingat lagi padaku?" Gumam Kyuhyun lemah tidak bersemangat

"Bukan dia yang tak ingat padamu. Tapi keadaan yang memaksanya untuk berbuat demikian." Jelas Leeteuk memberitahu Kyuhyun

"Kenapa begitu Umma." Tanyanya tidak mengerti

"Mungkin karena kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu dan membuatnya menjadi canggung."

"Dia bukan orang seperti itu Umma." Sangkal Kyuhyun karena dia lebih mengetahui sifat Kibum dibanding siapapun bahkan Kibum sendiri.

"Lalu?" Tanya Leeteuk penasaran

"Entahlah! Kibum yang sekarang berbeda dengan Kibum 8 tahun yang lalu."

"Mungkin dia sudah berubah sayang. Bukankah sifat manusia gampang sekali berubah." Ujar Leeteuk lembut

"Umma benar! Kibum membenciku Umma! Dia menyapaku dengan tatapan datar dan dinginnya. Tapi dia tidak mengucapkan namaku Umma." Lirih Kyuhyun terluka saat Kibum menatapnya seperti itu dan memandang ibunya sendu.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu sayang." Hibur Leeteuk menenangkan Kyuhyun dan membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukan hangatnya kembali.

"Hiks Dia melupakanku hiks dia membenciku hiks hiks benar-benar melupakanku dan membenciku!" Isak Kyuhyun semakin keras.

~AnnishiKimki~

Kibum berada dikantornya sekarang, duduk diam seorang diri dengan tatapan kosongnya, mengabaikan setumpuk berkas penting senilai Miliaran Dollar yang tidak begitu penting saat ini.

Melamun dan memikirkan pertemuan keduanya dengan Kyuhyun tanpa disengaja. Kibum bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, perasaan apa yang hinggap dalam hatinya sekarang. Perasaan aneh yang sangat sulit di jabarkan oleh akal sehat dan jeniusnya. Kibum heran kemana perginya otak jenius kebanggaannya itu.

Seketika dirinya sadar jikalau otak jenius kebanggaannya, tidak akan pernah berfungsi jika berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun sahabat dan wanita yang sangat dia cintai seumur hidupnya. Kibum merasa takdir begitu kejam padanya, karena tidak membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu.

Kibum merasa seperti remaja sekarang, remaja labil yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun sahabatnya untuk kedua kalinya. Kyuhyun yang sekarang lebih cantik dan manis dengan pipi chubby menggemaskannya.

Ada apa dengan dirinya, Kibum tidak mengerti kenapa perasaannya jadi labil begini. Disatu sisi ia ingin Kyuhyun berada disisinya kembali dan merebut Kyuhyun dari suami tiangnya, karena Kibum mencintainya sangat mencintainya. Tapi disisi lain dirinya ingin Kyuhyun bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang, apalagi Kyuhyun sekarang sedang_

"Hah." Menghela napas lelah, memikirkan Kyuhyun sahabatnya benar-benar membuatnya pusing dan frustasi saat bersamaan dan benar-benar membuat dirinya gila dan out off caracter seperti sekarang.

Jika waktu bisa diputar kembali, dirinya ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya pada Kyuhyun dan lebih cepat menyadari perasaan cintanya pada sang sahabat. Sehingga dirinya tidak harus menderita dan kehilangan Kyuhyun seperti sekarang.

Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, semuanya sudah terjadi, terlambat dan Kibum tidak akan pernah bisa bersama Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak akan bisa terbebas dari rasa bersalah dan penyesalannya seumur hidupnya. Dan mungkin inilah karma yang harus dirinya tanggung selama dia hidup dan Kibum mau tidak mau harus menerimanya atas kesalahan dan kebodohannya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku." Gumam Kibum lirih menatap photo Kyuhyun dalam pigura kecil dikantornya.

"Kau bilang, kau mencintaiku kenapa kau tidak menungguku." Masih dengan pandangan sendunya menatap photo Kyuhyun, seolah-olah Kyuhyun berada di depannya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang?"

"Tentu pasti kau sudah bahagia"

"Apa kau bahagia dengan suami tiangmu itu."

"Apa kau benar-benar melupakanku dan tidak mengingatku lagi."

"Apa kau sangat membenciku karena aku tidak menyadari perasaanmu waktu itu."

"Kau senang melihatku yang sekarang."

"Kenapa kau tersenyum Kyuhyun."

"Apa kau bahagia dengan kehidupan barumu."

"Tentu! Kau sangat bahagia bukan."

"Tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku dan kembali padaku."

"Kyuhyun!" Jawablah kenapa kau hanya diam."

"Apa kau masih marah padaku."

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun. Kumohon kembalilah padaku."

"Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu."

"Kembalilah padaku dan ingatlah aku."

"Ingatlah aku sebagai orang yang kau cintai dan berarti untukmu."

"Maafkan aku karena tidak peka tentang perasaanmu. Aku menyesal Kyuhyun. Jangan siksa aku seperti ini."

"Kembalilah padaku. Kumohon dan jangan membenciku."

"Kau tidak merindukanku."

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu."

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini."

"Aku hancur Kyuhyun! Hancur karena matahariku telah pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri dan tanpa bisa kuraih kembali." Monolog Kibum tanpa henti, bertanya dan dijawab oleh dirinya sendiri, seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya_

Dan memang seperti itulah kenyataannya, Kibum gila semenjak 8 tahun yang lalu saat Kyuhyun meninggalkannya tanpa kabar.

Ingat gila versi Kibum tetap saja datar, dingin dan psyco_

jadi orang lain tidak akan pernah bisa membaca pikiran Kibum yang sebenarnya, dan sangat sulit di tebak itu. Kibum terlalu pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan wajah stoic yang dimilikinya sejak lahir. Dan seolah-olah bersikap normal setelah kepergian Kyuhyun 8 tahun yang lalu. Tanpa ada yang tahu kalau Kibum juga sama rapuhnya seperti Kyuhyun saat sadar dirinya kehilangan matahari sumber kehidupannya.

~AnnishiKimki~

Malam hari dikediaman Cho, Changmin baru pulang dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja sebagai Psikiater handal dan jenius. Kyuhyun dan Changmin memutuskan tinggal di rumah orang tuanya saja. Karena Changmin khawatir tentang kondisi Kyuhyun jika ditinggal sendirian. Dan menurutnya di rumah inilah Kyuhyun lebih aman saat dirinya tidak ada dirumah.

Changmin langsung menuju ke ruang makan, seperti kebiasaan dirinya selama ini. Pulang kerja bukannya ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya, ganti baju, atau sekedar melepas lelah terlebih dahulu malah langsung mencari makanan (dasar food monster).

Diruang makan hanya ada ibunya saja tanpa Kyuhyun dan ayahnya. Kemudian menghampiri ibunya mencium kening ibunya singkat dan duduk di kursi tepat berhadapan dengan Leeteuk ibunya.

"Kenapa kau makan sendirian Umma, mana Kyuhyun dan Appa?" Tanya Changmin penasaran, tidak biasanya kedua orang itu melewatkan makan malam seperti ini.

"Appa mendadak keluar kota, karena ada sedikit masalah dengan Perusahaannya." Jelas Leeteuk

"Kyuhyun dimana, dia baik-baik saja bukan?" Khawatir Changmin

"Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, ia kelelahan dan sedang tidur di kamarnya sekarang."

"Mwo?" Tanya Changmin terkejut dan berniat menyusul Kyuhyun di kamarnya. Tapi Leeteuk buru-buru menghentikan dan bertanya_

"Umma dengar dari Kyuhyun kalian bertemu dengan pria itu?"

"Maksud Umma" tanya Changmin memperjelas pertanyaan ibunya

"Kibum." Jawab Leeteuk santai

"Ya! Kemarin tidak sengaja bertemu di halaman rumah sakit." Jelas Changmin

"Tadi Kyuhyun bercerita, kalau dia bertemu dengan Pria itu di Mall." Ucap Leeteuk kemudian

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun?" Changmin penasaran

"Mereka bertemu dan bertatap muka, menyapanya singkat dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelahnya."

"Benarkah Umma! Apa Kyuhyun menangis lagi saat bertemu Pria itu?" Tanya Changmin dengan ekspresi tidak sukanya.

"Hm. Kyuhyun menangis seharian tadi." Leeteuk membenarkan ucapan Changmin.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelponku umma."

"Umma tidak mau kau khawatir sayang, lagipula Kyuhyun sendiri yang meminta agar tidak memberitahumu." Jelas Leeteuk

"Sialan sekali si brengsek itu." Desis Changmin kesal sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Eomma, jangan biarkan mereka bertemu hanya berdua saja. Atau Kyuhyun akan merusak apa yang sudah kita rencanakan." Ucap Changmin kemudian dengan seringainya dan menatap ibunya dengan tatapan yang sangat di mengerti oleh Leeteuk ibunya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hahaha maafkan Ann ya Readersdul. Ann hanya berniat mengerjai kalian saja dan menularkan kegalauan Ann pada si datar dengan berbagi kenikmatan dengan kalian hehehe dan bukankah Ann baik hati orangnya dan tidak pelit dan mau berbagi dengan kalian hahahaha

Sekuel Regret belum End sampai disitu huhuhu dari Prolog aja belum semua Ann tulis masa sudah Ending begitu saja hohoho

Lagipula mana mungkin Ann tega menistakan Suami datarku sendiri dan membuatnya menderita berkepanjangan huhuhu

Bukankah Ann juga sudah kasih Note kalau fanfic ini bakal Happy Ending dan kalian tidak akan mengira dengan Endingnya nanti hohoho asal banyak yang respon dan review, tidak jadi siders huhuhu

Ann tidak butuh banyak kok, cuma 15 review per chapter itu sudah membuat Ann senang dan bersemangat bahkan bisa cepat update hehehe

Tapi Ann tidak memaksa buat baca dan Review fanfic Ann yang biasa ini dan mungkin tidak ngefeel sama sekali #manyun dan semua itu terserah kalian dan abaikan jika tidak berkenan oke hehehe

.

*Ann mau hiatus untuk sementara waktu (Ann mulai jenuh dg dunia ffn) dan ingin menenangkan diri dan mengembalikan mood Ann, jadi readers maupun author*

*Maafkan Ann ya readersdul* dan doakan Ann agar tidak malas dan kembali semangat dalam dunia ffn lagi (manyun)

.

Jangan lupa mampir ke fanfic Ann yang lain oke! Jika kalian berkenan dan kalau tidak ya abaikan saja.

.

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review fanfic Ann hehehe

See you next chapter! Tergantung review kalian memenuhi target apa tidak_

Kalau tidak ya wassalam dan ucapkan Sayonara Happy Ending Sekuel Regret #TertawaNista

.

HAPPY KIHYUN DAY buat KiHyun Shipper

.

.

 **Sign**

 **Annishi Kian Kim Kibummie WifeXD**


End file.
